Coffee
by citrusx
Summary: Plot? What plot? crossovers and twitchy people and hyper randomness ..
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Anna: *sees cup of coffee* =.= Tired......*drinks coffe* O.O O_ _O *twitch* *HYPERHYPERHYPER* *Faints*   
  
2 'o clock in the morning  
  
Anna: *twitch...* O.O WHERE'D YOH GO?? *runs through the house screaming YOH!!!!!!!!!!* 


	2. Yoh? YOH? YOH?

20 minutes later  
  
Anna: .............Yoh? ..o.o YOH?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Anna: GAH! YOHS GONE!!!!!!!!!! You! Shorty! Have you seen Yoh?!?  
  
Manta: o.o no....I thought he was with you.. =.= Isnt he sleeping or something?  
  
Anna: YOH DISAPPEARED! **looks under the couch* Yoh? Are you in there??  
  
Manta: @_@ I dont think hes under the couch Anna-san...  
  
Anna: GRR THEN WHERE IS HE?!??!?  
  
Manta: eep-! Uh...maybe hes with...Horohoro or..Ren..or...or.. yea...someone...  
  
Anna: Grr *drags Manta with her**  
  
-------------------------  
  
Anna: HoroHoro! Have you seen Yoh? HE DISAPPEARED! !  
  
Horo: @_@ nope.....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Anna: *drags Horo with her too*  
  
Horo/Manta: X_x;;  
  
-------------------------  
  
Anna: HAve You Seen YoH???!?!?!  
  
Ren: o.O No. Now go away  
  
Anna: *Twitch* -.-+ *drags Ren along too*  
  
Ren: @_@ wt...... x_X  
  
Horo/Manta: ...x.x hi....  
  
Horo: *hands Ren a button that says "THE WeCantSleepCuzAnnaIsTorturingUS Club"  
  
Ren: ................................................................... ._.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Anna: dumdedumdumdUM~! O.O LOOK IT YOH!! *runs up to "Yoh"* YOH I FOUND YOU!  
  
"Yoh" @_@x oroorororo ojou-san...stop shaking me...oengai @_@.......oroooo  
  
Anna: Ooops...you're not Yoh..you just looked so much like him...sleeping under a tree....  
  
Kenshin: o.Ox oro? Gomen miss...I don't know anyone named Yoh de gozaru..  
  
Anna: ON TO FIND YOH WE GO! *drags Horo/Ren/Manta with her*  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ren: O.O brown hair.....ITS YOH! *pokes him* Hey Yoh...  
  
"YoH": ^__________^ HI! o.O eh..whos Yoh? Got any food? T____________T FOOD I NEED FOOD! *Grabs Ren by the collar and shakes him* I NEED FOOD DAMMIT! GIVE ME FOOD!  
  
Ren: *TwitcH..hair vibrates* Kisama! *whack*  
  
Miaka: @_x ow...  
  
Ren: grr....*gets dragged off by Anna*  
  
Anna: . We must find Yoh!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Manta: o.o Is that Yoh? *pokes "Yoh"* Yoh?  
  
???: ..........Who the heck is Yoh? o.O What are you? a Midget? *floats him up in the air and throws him over the wall* -.- stupid humans .  
  
Manta: GWUAH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT ME DOOOOOOOWN X.x  
  
Nagi: .................. *walks away*  
  
Manta: *falls...gets dragged away by Anna*  
  
Anna: Hurryhurryhurry! Must find Yoh!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Horohoro: *squints* Its a guy sleeping under a tree! And...he has brown hair! XD Its Yoh!!!!!!!!! I hope...cant see...too...sleepy....z_z  
  
Horo: *pokes "Yoh"* Come on Yoh! Anna's mad at you for getting lost! You hafta come home now!  
  
???: o.O I'm not Yoh.....whoever he is......and whos Anna? . Another one of the Blade Children??? Are YOU one of the Blade Children?!?! GAH! STOP STALKING ME T__________T I am NOT my aniki T______T sniffle...mean blade children people.......!  
  
Horo:..........ok...I take it your not Yoh....@_@ what the heck are the Blade Children?  
  
Ayumu: I HAVE NO IDEA! THEY WONT TELL ME!  
  
Horo: yea...ok...*backs away* er....Bye.....@_@  
  
-------------------------  
  
Anna: X_x Where is he?!?!?!?? o.o Have you seen Yoh?  
  
Inu-yasha: ..no...what the heck is a Yoh?  
  
Anna: Yoh! YOU HAFTA KNOW YOH! THAT SLEEPY GUY WHO WEARS ORANGE HEADPHONES! .......HES NOT AN IT!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Whats headphones?!?!?  
  
Anna: GRR *he must be hiding Yoh...everyone knows what headphones are!* *slaps him*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *in the exosphere*  
  
-------------------------  
  
Manta: YAY WE FOUND YOH WE FOUND YOH WE FOUND YOH!  
  
???: O.o You found Yoh? ^_______________________^ awwwwwwwwwwwwww I havent seem my lil otouto-chan in the longest time!  
  
Manta: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ITS NOT YOH ITS NOT YOH ITS NOT YOH! Its its...its...excuse me sir Mr. Yoh's evil twin @_@ i fogot your name...  
  
Hao: X_x Asakura Hao.  
  
Manta: Oh. Ok. Thanks...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS NOT YOH ITS NOT YOH ITS NOT YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS ITS ITS ITS HAO! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-*dragged away*  
  
Anna: *yells over her shoulder* TELL ME IF YOU FIND YOH!  
  
Hao: *yawn* z_z  
  
--------------------------  
  
Horo: Z_Z....*sees a bunny* ...*yawn* YOH! @_ YOURE YOH RIGHT?? *grabs bunny*  
  
With: KYUUUUUUU~! .!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bites horohoro*  
  
Horo: GAHHHHHHHHHHH YOH BIT ME~~~~~~~~~! T________________________T  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ren: .......ITS YOH!! *drags him* come on!  
  
???: O.O IM NOT YOH! UNHAND ME RANMA!  
  
Ren: Who the heck is ramen?!?!?! COME ON YOH!  
  
Mousse: IM MOUSSE! STOP CALLING ME YO OR WHATEVER! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR NAME IS RANMA????  
  
Ren: *looks at him* O.O YOU ARENT YOH! =.= dis suXX  
  
Mousse: *walking off in the wrong direction talking to a tree*  
  
--------------------------  
  
Anna: IVE FOUND YOH! IVE FINALLY FOUND YOH!!!!!!!!! *hugs "yoh"*  
  
??: GAH! o.o pleaseleggoofme........  
  
Anna: O.O YOURE NOT YOH! *SLAP*  
  
Akira: T_____T owwie~~~ I'm not Yoh....I'm Touya Akira...you know..the Go player...  
  
Anna: ..................whats go? @_@  
  
Akira: O.O YOU DONT KNOW WHAT GO IS?!?! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT GO IS?   
  
Anna: ......is it that important?  
  
Akira: THE WORLD ONLY REVOLVES AROUND GO NO ITS NOT IMPORTANT!  
  
Anna: @_@.........*backs away slowly.....*grabs Horo/Manta/Ren and runs*  
  
Akira: HEY GET BACK HERE! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU THE IMPORTANCE OF GO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Anna: *running away from the go obsessed lil kid*  
  
Horo: (to Ren and Manta) Hey....I just thought of something.....^__________^ usually its Yoh and I who hafta run..... ^_________________________________^ Now Anna's running and all i hafa do is get dragged ^^!....though it sorta hurts when we run over the big rocks T_____________________T  
  
Ren: ... o.O .....moron  
  
Manta: big....rocks.....owwwwwwwwieee........T____________T  
  
Anna: SHUT UP BACK THERE! *WhaCK*  
  
HoroRenManta: X_____x  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ren: FOUND YOH! MwuahhahahahahaHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! ... come on already =.=  
  
Takuto: O.o what the....YOU CANT SEE ME! YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE ME! O.O *waves hand in fron of Ren* you...cant...see....me.......  
  
Ren: *whacks his hand away* Come ON Yoh! grr  
  
Takuto: @_@ You can see me...O.O YOU MUST BE ONE OF THOSE "Im gonna die soon" KIDS! XD KAY!  
  
Ren: O.o what the... youre not Yoh.. ....WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM GONNA DIE?!?!? IM GONNA BE THE SHAMAN KING!  
  
Takuto: hmph Im a shinigami.....you can see me...therefore your gonna die. o.O And what the heck is a shaman king?  
  
Ren: Grr.... I am NOT GONNA DIE! And a shaman king is the KING OF THE SHAMANS!  
  
Takuto: Oh. So? XD SHINIGAMI ARE BETTER!  
  
Ren: NUH UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHAMAN CAN CONTROL SPIRITS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Takuto: Oh yea??? I HAVE A COOL TEAM NAME! NEGI RAMEN!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: ....... ......... AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA @_@ that reminds me that I didnt eat breakfast yet.....=.=  
  
Anna: ggrrrr come on! No time to socialize!  
  
Ren: T______________T I HUNGRY! I DEMAND TO AT LEAST HAVE SOME MILK! gaaaaaaah  
  
Takuto: O.o shamans are weird...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Manta: o.o YOH!  
  
??: ^^ *looks around*  
  
Manta: =_= down here...  
  
???: ^^ oh, Konnichiwa! Were you calling me little kid? What do you need? ^^  
  
Manta: =________= Im not a little kid.... x.x;; Have you seen a kid about...uh your height and has orange headphones? o.O and he has a sword too....Like you..  
  
Soujirou: ^^ Nope sorry I dont think I have,....But then again I dont know what you mean by head phones ^^  
  
Manta: aww ok then  
  
Soujirou: ^^ oki~! Ja~!!  
  
------------------------  
  
Anna: *yelling in the streets* ANYONE SEE A GUY NAMED YOH?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
HoroHoro: O.o how are they gonna know if they saw Yoh or not if they dont know him?  
  
Anna: @________@ Oh yea I didnt think of that.....grrrrrr ___ when Yoh gets back Im making him wear a shirt that says YOH on it in 10 different languages  
  
HoroMantaRen: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
------------------------  
  
Anna: ITS YOH ITS YOH! yAAAAAAY!  
  
Sora: @___x I...Im not Yoh..=.= whoever he is..o.O  
  
Anna: ........Youre not Yoh  
  
Sora: Yea.. I just said I wasnt Yoh  
  
Anna: @__________@ WHO ARE YOU????  
  
Sora: .........o.o *backs away from hypertwitchyYohSeeking Anna*  
  
------------------------  
  
Anna: =___= Anna is tired. *drops HoroMantaRen on the grass and walks away*  
  
HoroRenManta: zzzzzz=.=   
  
Anna: sniffle...Yoh....where'd you go? *looks up at the sky* Yoh...its almost morning....*hears something* O.o where dat coming frums????  
  
Tree: Zzzzz.....  
  
Anna: @_@ birds dont make that noise...even Anna high on coffee knows that....*climbs tree*... O.O YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DERE YOU IS~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs him* I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER JAPAN FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!T_______T I WAS SO WORRIED!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: o.o you..you were? o.O I was just sleeping outside...@_@   
  
Anna: YEA I WAS WORRIED! I WAS WORRIED I'D ACTUALLY HAFTA GO DO THE CHORES AND GET THE GROCERIES MYSELF! *sobsob*  
  
Yoh: X________________________________X =.=;;;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.....o.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 


	3. Anna Suggested Coffe

Pillica: *yawwnn..* I'm so tired from training my onii-chan...=.= Anna-san said coffee helps.... I think I'll go make some...  
  
  
  
Pillica: *sip her coffee* Bleh....tastes bad.....*adds a ton more of sugar* ^_______^ That should help *drinks coffee* O.O I think- *faints*  
  
Pillica: *wakes up* . . ONNI-CHAN? ONNI-CHAN WHEREDYA GO?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! GAAAH YOU GOT LOST AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE MORE TRAINING TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Follow the Yellow Brick Road!

Pillica: T______________T Yoh-san! YOU HAFTAHAFTAHAFTAHAFTA HELP ME FIND MY ONNI-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!! HE GOT LOST AND I CANT FIND HIM ANYWHERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yoh: @_@ o..k... sure ^^;  
  
Pillica: O.o whats with your shirt?  
  
Yoh: *wearing shirt that says "Yoh" on it in 10 different languages* -.- Oh..that. Anna made me wear it so people would know who I was if I got lost..  
  
Pillica: @_@ So will you help me?  
  
Yoh: I already said yea...  
  
Pillica: GREAT!^_____________^ NOW WE FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD THAT POINTS US TOWARD WHERE MY ONNI-CHAN IS HIDING!  
  
Yoh: @_@ hiding? I thought you said he was lost.....*looks down* ^^; Pillica...our floor isnt yellow... nor is it bricked....  
  
Pillica: putting aside the SMALL details...OFF WE GO!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yoh: Hey Ren ^^ Have you seen HoroHoro?  
  
Ren: T______________T NOT AGAIN~~~ *runs*  
  
Yoh: O.o whats wrong with him?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Pillica: O.O ITS KORORO!   
  
Manta: eh...No sorry its me again....=.=   
  
Pillica: Oh! HAVE YOU SEEN MY ONNI-CHAN???  
  
Manta: @_@ not again.... X__________________X  
  
Pillica: ?_?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yoh: ...any idea where he is?  
  
Pillica: nopenoneatall mustfindonnichansoon  
  
Yoh: @_@;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yoh&Pillica: *sees a giant pile of food* o.o food!  
  
Food: *disappears*   
  
Pillica: O.O THERES ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CAN EAT THAT FAST!  
  
Yoh: ......... . An elephant?  
  
Pillica: NO! MY ONNI-CHAN!  
  
Yoh: @_@ Is he an elephant?  
  
Pillica: =.= *looks for the person who ate all the food...* O.O YOURE NOT MY ONNI-CHAN!  
  
Miaka: O.o nope I'm not...never seen you before little girl....^_________________^ ya got anymore food?  
  
Yoh: @_@ LOOKY! A RARE SPECIES OF ELEPHANT!  
  
Miaka: *vein pulsing* ARE YOU CALLING ME AN ELEPHANT?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yoh: *pokes the 'elephant'*   
  
Miaka: O.x MY EYE!  
  
Yoh: wow...talking elephants!!!!!!  
  
Pillica: *drags Yoh away* CONTINUING ON THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!  
  
Yoh: ............ Its a dirt road.....  
  
Pillica: Stop arguing with me!   
  
---------------------------  
  
Pillica draging Yoh: *walks by Dojo*  
  
Voices from inside the Dojo: Seconds! NO GIMMIE THE FOOD! YOU ALREADY HAD 5 SERVINGS! GAH! YOU STOLE MY FISH!  
  
Pillica: O.o is that..my onni-chan??? (a/n @_@ Sano n Horohoro have the same voice actor....dun really sound alike tho.)  
  
PIllica: *bursts into dojo* o.o *sees the back of two spikey haired people* o.O one of those must be my onni-chan !  
  
Yoh: @_@ *pokes Kaoru* hi! ^________________^ IM ASAKURA YOH! Are you an elephant?  
  
Kaoru: El...elephant???? ARE YOU SAYING IM FAT?!?!?!?! *whacks Yoh into the stratosphere with her bokken*  
  
Yoh: @_@ whoo~! I believe I can flyyyyyyyy~! I believe I can touch the skyyyyyyyyyyyyy~! where ever that is..... . I think I passed it...@_@ looky all da pretty stars....  
  
Pillica: ! YOUR NOT MY ONNI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Sano: O.o yea...I dont think you're my lil sister...  
  
Yahiko: o.O Your prolly older than me even if I did have long lost siblings....  
  
Kenshin: @_@x oro  
  
Pillica: YOH GET BACK HEEEERE! X.x I REFUSE TO LOOKS FOR YOH-SAN AAAAAAAAAND MY ONNI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yoh: *falls through roof of the dojo* @_@ ohayo...starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz prrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttttttttttyfullllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Kaoru: O.O YOU! YOU BROKE MY ROOF! FIX MY ROOF!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: uh oh o.o Yoh scared...*runs*  
  
Pillica: NOOOOOOOOO YOH YOURE GOING THE WRONG WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY  
  
---------------------------  
  
Pillica: ooo purty music @_@ must...walk...towards...pretty...music...  
  
Yoh: . . dusnt sound like an elephant to me...  
  
Pillica: *Whap* stop talking about elephants! !  
  
Yoh: T__________T My my dream is to be an elepahtnologist!  
  
Pillica: I thought it was to be the shaman king...  
  
Yoh: Yea that too..and I also wanna be lazy...XD Imma do it in this order: 1)Become Shaman King 2)Be Lazy while being the Shaman King 3) Be an elephantologist when the lazy shamanking is no longer needed to govern the shamans XDXDXDXD  
  
Pillica: @_@ ok...nice.. I kinda got lost after number one tho....and one more thing...YOU ARENT GONNA BE THE SHAMAN KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY ONII-CHAN IS!!!!!!!!!! THATS WHY WE GOTS TA FINDS HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: =_= no one listens to Yoh. Yoh feel sad.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Pillica: XD I FOUND DA SOURCE OF DA PRETTY MUSIC!  
  
Amiboshi: @_@ ........................(a/n he has the same seiyuu too!)  
  
Pillica: *hands him a flyer* Have you seen my onni-chan?  
  
Flyer:   
  
Have you seen this Shaman?  
  
Name: Horo Horo  
  
Age: 13  
  
Height: duno...he may have grown since he was last measured....about the height of Yoh I guess...  
  
Recent Photo: (Photo of HoroHoro drooling all over his pillow, taken while sleeping)  
  
Amiboshi: .... . Is his last name Horo too? funny name...  
  
Pillica: ! DUN MAKE FUN OF MY ONNI-CHANS NAME! HES GONNA BE DA SHAMAN KING!  
  
Amiboshi: . height...same as Yoh... @_@ Whos Yoh? *looks at Yoh* *sees his shirt* Oh @_@  
  
Yoh: __ *pokes shirt*... ^___________________^ HIIIIIIIIIIII! Are you an elephant?  
  
Amiboshi: o.o;; no.... I dont think so... -_- ........ . What a flattering picture.........  
  
Pillica: XD YEA I TOOK IT MYSELF!  
  
Amiboshi: Nope havent seen him anywhere.  
  
Pillica: T___________________T aww...OFF WE GO YOH! hey dat sorta rhymes....Yoh keep making flyers!  
  
Yoh: Hai T_T *doodles elephants on the backs of em* ^^  
  
---------------------------  
  
GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ITSACATITSACATITSACAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GETAWATGETAWAYGETAWAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pillica: O.o HEY YOU! GUY RUNNING FROM THE LIL KITTY! HAVE YOU SEEN MY ONIICHAN? *hands him a flyer*  
  
Ranma: My names RANMA and no I havent seen your brother GET THE CAT AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY   
  
Yoh: ^______________________^ Awwwwwwwwww what a nice lil kitty...*pets kitty*  
  
Shampoo: *scratches Yoh*  
  
Yoh: T_______T MEaN KiTTy! x.x  
  
Pillica: STOP WASTING TIME BY PLAYING WITH THE KITTY!  
  
Yoh: . okok *gives Shampoo a flyer* Have you seen this guy? ^^?  
  
Shampoo: ................*tears up flyer*  
  
Yoh: T________________T YOU KILLED MY ELEPHANT PICTURE! *sob* all that hard work...gone...GONE! AND ALL BECAUSE OF THE LIL KITTY!  
  
Pillica: *gives Ranma a flyer* Have you seen a person who looks like this?  
  
Ranma: Nope. Sorry  
  
Pillica: aww...ok then....COME ON YOH! STOP TALKING TO THE CAT!!  
  
Yoh: YOU ELEPHANT KILLER!  
  
Shampoo: MEOW!   
  
Ranma: GAAAAAAAAAAAAH ITS A CAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pillica: =.= you idiots... *drags Yoh away from the cat and feline-phobic person*  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yoh: XD I FOUND YOUR BROTHER!!!!!!!  
  
Pillca: YOU DID? YAAAAAAAAAY  
  
Yoh: YEA! See? That guy over there!  
  
Pillica: ........My brother isnt blonde.  
  
Yoh: ........@_@ So? He coulda dyed his hair o.O It HASTA be him! WHO ELSE WEARS SHORTS ALL THE TIME?  
  
Pillica: *WHAP* DONT MAKE FUN OF MY ONNI-CHANS CLOTHING . YOUR THE ONE WHO WEARS THE SAME BATTLE GEAR FOR TEN YEARS!  
  
Yoh: ........*twitch*...........*twitch*  
  
BlondeGuyWithShorts: O.o;;; Are you two here to buy flowers..?  
  
Pillica: ^__________^ FLOWERS ARE PURTYFULZ!   
  
Omi: ^^;; Oh..ok...I guess.. What kinda flowers would you like?  
  
Yoh: @_@ You sell flour? Do you have water too? XD I CAN MAKE DOUGH ELEPHANTS!  
  
Pillica: @_@ I dont wanna buy flowers...  
  
Omi: =.= not that kinda flour....O.o What are you doing here if you dont want flowers? *points to sign* "Koneko Sume Ie" Thats a flowershop..  
  
Yoh: KONEKO??? KONEKO!?!?!?! *twitchtwitch* KITTIES ARE EVIL!   
  
Pillica: *Whaps Yoh with the flyers* Be quiet you. *hands Omi a flyer* Have you seen him??  
  
Omi: @_@ nope sorry.... . Then again I wouldnt know... the shop's always crowded...but its all girls anyway...@_@ so nope I dont think hes been here. ^^ I can ask my co-workers though  
  
Pillica: *runs into the store and gives everyone a flyer*   
  
Yoh: *making flyers as quickly as possible* Yoh dizzy...  
  
Pillica: ANYONE WHOS SEEN THIS GUY RAISE THEIR HAND!!!!!!!!!  
  
People In the Shop: *ignore ignore*  
  
Pillica: !!!   
  
Yoh: @____________@ dizzy~~ O_ Looky all the colorful elephants... *falls alseep on the floor*  
  
People in Store: *walks over Yoh*  
  
Yoh's face: *footprint* *footprint*   
  
Yoh: ...........ow  
  
Pillica: T__________T This is hopeless...HOPELESS!!!!!!!!! X_________________X WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yoh: =_____= You see him anywhere?  
  
Pillica: =.= nopes  
  
Yoh: Can I go home now?  
  
Pillica: nopes  
  
Yoh: ...........Can we go to the zoo? XD  
  
Pillica: ..........nopes  
  
Yoh: ..................... x.x  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yoh: *hands random girl a flyer* HI! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GUY?  
  
Meroko: ..*takes flyer* nope sorry. *starts to walk away* O.O WAIT A MINUTE! How can you see me?!?!?!? @_@ You can't see me...I'm dead.....*pokes Yoh*  
  
Yoh: o.x ow...my eye... T___x I can see dead people cuz Im a SHAMAN! ^_____X  
  
Meroko: @_@ Oh yea....Takuto warned me about those WEIRD shamans =.=;;  
  
Yoh: ______ Whaddya mean WEIRD Shamans?  
  
Meroko: ____ You know...the WEIRD Shamans...  
  
Yoh: *nod..* Wait...@_@ _WhaT_ WEIRD Shamans? ______ I'm not weird....but Im a Shaman....__ Yoh confoosed...  
  
Meroko: ___ Those WEIRD Shamans that....are weird...  
  
Yoh: @_@?  
  
Pillica: There you are Yoh What are you doing??  
  
Yoh: We're talking about the WEIRD Shamans *nod*  
  
Pillica: Ohh.....What WEIRD Shamans? o.O  
  
Yoh: I have NO idea...*nod*  
  
Pillica: -.-  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yoh: HEY LOOKY! SOME PEOPLES PLAYING BASEBALL XDXD I WANNA GO SEE~!  
  
Pillica: O.o Thats a school huh....^____________^ WE GO PASS OUT MORE FLYERS! XD  
  
Hikaru: I CAN HIT BETTER AND IM IN THE GO CLUB!  
  
Yoh: @_______@ Go........................wuzzat? XD  
  
Pillica: Duno...  
  
Hikaru: *hits ball in wrong direction*  
  
Baseball people: .............-.- you hit it wrong..  
  
Yoh: XD LOOK ITS AN ELEPHANT!  
  
PeopleOnField: ..o.o hey look its a weird kid  
  
Yoh: ;_; sniffle...why everyone call Yoh weird? *pokes the 'elephant'  
  
RandomBaseball Player: ....whats he doing?  
  
Random Bball Player2: I duno...poking the air I guess...  
  
Sai: Owwwwwwie .! MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!! *Whacks Yoh with his fan* ._. waaaaaaaait a min....how can you see me? O.O ONLY HIKARU CAN SEE ME!  
  
Yoh: @_@ Why cant I see you? . Arent you an elephant?  
  
Sai: Im not an elephant! IM A GHOST!  
  
Yoh: XD IMMA SHAMAN!!!!!!!! NICE TA MEETCHA!  
  
Sai: NICE TO MEET YOU TOO! XD Do you play go? :D  
  
Yoh: Go............can you eat it? XD  
  
Sai: ................................ ._.  
  
Yoh: ._.?  
  
Hikaru: O.O YOU CAN SEE SAI?  
  
BaseballPeople: ...wth....@_@ lets leave  
  
Yoh: ^________^ Why wouldnt I be able to see Sai? Im a shaman XD ....Sai...isnt that.....a rhino? XDXDXD  
  
Sai: -____________-  
  
Yoh: XD Hikaru, are you a shaman?  
  
Hikaru: @_@ Whats a Shaman? Do you play go? @_@ Sai said only Go Players can see him.  
  
Yoh: Whats go? XD  
  
Sai: I WANNA PLAY HIM! HIKARU!!!!!!!!!! LEMME PLAY HIM!  
  
Hikaru: He SAID he couldnt play go!  
  
Sai: . How would you know? He might be a really good player!  
  
Hikaru: =_______= fine...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Sai: 15,3 hmm..he has.......interesting technique...  
  
Hikaru: *places stone* =_= this is boring..  
  
Yoh: XD *places stone* THIS IS FUN!  
  
Hikaru: oh really?  
  
Yoh: YEA! I HAVENT PLAYED PUZZLE GAMES IN THE LONGEST TIME!  
  
Hikaru: Puzzle...games..?  
  
Yoh: XD YEA! See my elephant picture? See? See? ^___________^ I gave it a hat XD  
  
Hikaru&Sai: *FACEFAULT!!!!*  
  
Yoh: ^^ Whats wrong?  
  
Sai: x.x this isnt fun anymore  
  
Hikaru: told ya so...  
  
Pillica: YOH!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING MORE FLYERS! I PASSED ALL OF MINE OUT IN THE SCHOOL ALREDY! no one has seen my onii-chan...x.x  
  
Yoh: @_@ oopsies *gives Hikaru a flyer* Have you seen this Shaman? ^___^  
  
Hikaru: @_@ nope..... . Have you seen him Sai?  
  
Sai: Does he play go?  
  
Hikaru: -.-  
  
Pillica: YOH KEEP MAKING THOSE FLYERS!  
  
Yoh: hai hai =.=;;  
  
---------------------------  
  
Pillica: *sees three people standing by a tree talking* You three! Over there! *gives them flyers*  
  
Yoh: HIIIIIIIIII~! Are you elephants?  
  
Rio: ..*twitch* Do I LOOK like an elephant??!  
  
Yoh: ^^ I duno maybe youre a rare species of elephant  
  
Ryoko: ..What a weird little kid.... nice shirt....  
  
Yoh: x.x Yoh no like this shirt....Yoh no speak german....or thai...or french...or chinese....or dutch...or  
  
Pillica: *WhaP*  
  
Yoh: @_______x Bonjour minna-san *faints  
  
Kousuke: Have you seen this Shaman.....o.o THAT is a weird kid...   
  
Ryoko: *looks at photo* yea.....;  
  
Pillica: So? Have you seen him anywhere?  
  
Rio: _ Whats a Shaman?  
  
Yoh: ^^ *back up* People who.....uh... @_@ I duno...T__T   
  
Pillica: You moron...YOURE A SHAMAN  
  
Yoh: Oh yea huh! XDXD  
  
Rio: ..........  
  
Ryoko: . I think I know what Shamans are...theyre people who summon ghosts or something...I thinks...  
  
Kousuke: @_@ Do all shamans look like this? *points to Horo picture* And act like this? *points to Yoh*  
  
Ryoko: I dont know....hopefully not...  
  
Rio: *nod*  
  
Yoh: T__T Everyone mean to Yoh... Yoh go hide in a tree now...  
  
Pillica: You are NOT going to hide in a tree!!!!!!!!! WE HAFTA FIND MY ONII-CHAN!  
  
Yoh: Oh yea huh...  
  
Pillica: JA~!  
  
Kousuke: *waves* Shamans are weird....  
  
---------------------------  
  
Pillica: *pokes Yohs shirt* you know... I should make nii-chan wear something like this...then he'd be more noticible..... And I could find him more easily..  
  
Yoh: _____ ______ Yoh doubts many people in Japan can speak German.. @_@ Well no.. FaustVIII san does..... . and Lyserg is English...and Ren is Chinese...and HoroHoro is Ainu....and and  
  
Pillica: *whap* Keep making those flyers  
  
Yoh: =.= Yoh not having a good day...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Hokkaido..up a mountain...  
  
HoroHoro: ^-^ I can finally relax!   
  
Kororo: kruu~  
  
---------------------------  
  
Pillica: *making HoroHoro Shirt*  
  
Yoh: Hey! HoroHoro is still HoroHoro in five different languages! :D!  
  
Pillica: _ Urusai!  
  
Yoh: _ Hey looky....  
  
Pillica: Now what?  
  
Yoh: O_O ITS HOROHORO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pillica: WHERE?  
  
"HoroHoro": XD HEY WUZZUP DUDEZ!!!!!!!  
  
Pillica/Yoh: ._. thats not him...  
  
Tray: XD IM TRAY!!! (dub HoroHoro...though in no way does the name "Tray" resemble "HoroHoro"...)  
  
Pillica/Yoh: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!   
  
Yoh: CLONES!!!!!!!   
  
Pillica: YOU IMPOSTER!  
  
Yoh:*stab*  
  
Tray: x.x ow...  
  
Yoh: _ Is he an elephant?  
  
Pillica: ..maybe...  
  
Yoh: ._.  
  
Tray: ...*dead*...  
  
Yoh: ._. I changed my mind..I dun wanna be an elephantologist anymore T_T  
  
Pillica: Lets go find my brother!!  
  
Yoh: Im going to be...THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE! THE ORANGE UNIVERSE! XD YEA!  
  
Pillica: _ YOURE NOT HELPING!  
  
Yoh: Funga fu fu! Funga fu fu!  
  
Pillica: -_________-  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yoh:Funga fu fu! Funga fufu! *goes up mountain*  
  
Pillica: O.O WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?  
  
Yoh: XD I SHALL TURN THIS MOUNTAIN INTO THE THRONE OF ORENJIS! MWUHAHAHA!  
  
Pillica: .... whos the hyper one now? _________  
  
Yoh: The oranges?  
  
Pillica: o.o i see something!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kororo: kruu?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Pillica: its ..its...MANTA! yea,..thats his name! *poke*  
  
Kororo: KRUU?!?!?!?!?  
  
Pillica: GWUAH! GOMEN! ^-^ I found Kororo!! Wheres HoroHoro?!  
  
Kororo: kruu~!  
  
Pillica: *nodnod* uh huh  
  
Kororo: kruu kruu.  
  
Pillica: go on  
  
Kororo: kruu....kru kruu~~  
  
Yoh: ._. I dont get it.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Pillica: I'VE FOUND YOU!!!!!!!   
  
HoroHoro: Gulp.....i knew ditching training wasnt good x.x  
  
Pillica: *drags HoroHoro back*  
  
Kororo: kruu~!  
  
Yoh: ...WHAT ABOUT MY ORANGES?!?!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yoh: ...Anyone?  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Yoh: Yoh is...lost.....o.o nooooooooooooooooo!! sniff.. ;_; I still have my orenji...right? RIGHT?  
  
Orange: ...........  
  
Yoh: -_- youre no help..... 


End file.
